Until death do us part
by Cwellere
Summary: One shot. Very short. Marian is gone, Robin is lost. *spoilers for episodes 2x13*


**Title:** Until death do us part.

**Rating:** K

**Author:** Cwellere (formerly Lyrina Black)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the characters.

**Summary:** She is dead. Robin is living the scene again and again, grieving for the love of his life.

**Author's note:**** Do not read this if you didn't see the episode 2x13 and don't want to be spoiled. ****You've been warned!**  
This is a really, really short fic. I wrote it straight away after seeing the season 2 finale, so there are plenty of SPOILERS. (Last warning) I just needed to write something to get over the whole thing, but that didn't help me, far away from that. Anyway, I post it here. If you notice some mistakes (grammar, voc etc…) in my fic, do not hesitate to tell me! I don't bite, I swear. (Pour les francophones, j'ai mis la version française à la fin !)

Reviews are most welcome! Thanks anyway for reading!

* * *

Was there still something to expect of this life?  
Robin of Locksley doubted it.  
What could he possibly expect without her? What could life do for him, while it had already taken everything back?  
Marian.  
He could not even speak her name anymore. Maybe if he did, her memory would fade away, would become less real. Maybe if he did, he would let her go. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want her to go.

He first had seen her body, lying on the sandy ground. He hadn't believed it. But she wasn't dead, not yet, and he had thought he could saved her; he had had faith in their love to protect her.

She was talking, was even laughing, despite that sword stuck in her stomach. And she wanted to live. Djaq's look had been enough. They both had understood that she wouldn't. Robin had felt his heart torn apart, he had wanted to scream.

Then she had wanted him to marry her. Before the end. Why did one of them had to die so that they eventually get married? _We were fighters._ That's what said. She wanted him to carry on the fight, for her. Why didn't she understood that he couldn't _without_ her? Why did she made him promise?

He promised, but he wouldn't be able to keep it.

_I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part._

_I, Marian, Take you, Robin, beautiful, beautiful Lord of Locksley, to be my wedded husband, I promise to love you and to cherish you, on Earth, and especially in Heaven, for now and forever, until death do us part._

She was beautiful. She never had been so beautiful.  
_I love you, my husband._  
_I love you, my wife._

When he had kissed her, he still had believed that their love would save her.

Love is not enough. Today he knows it, but he used to believe it was. He believed Good triumphed over Evil, Love over Death. But if Love had been enough, Marian would still be by his side.

She was going to die. She was going to die and there was nothing he could do. How could she be dying when he was holding her hand?

How could she be dying when they had just got married?

How could she be dying while he loved her so much?

He would have given his life for hers. He should have been able to give his life for hers.

He would have stayed during hours looking her in the eyes. Believing. Hoping. But she had gotten the sword out of her body. She was ready. He was not.

She had screamed in agony and he would have wanted to steal that pain from her. Could the pain be so real when he was not bleeding? Couldn't his heart actually break? Yet his chest was hurting as if something was breaking inside.

But Marian had smiled. _It's better._

He had carried her body to the grave his friends had dug. He had seen their whole life. The moment he had realised that he had never stopped loving her, the day he had proposed her, their first kiss, the first time he had seen her since his return from Holly Land.

How could that land bear the name of Holly when it was damned?

Will and Djaq had stayed there, he couldn't feel happy for them.

He was sitting under the old tree over the hill overhanging Locksley Village. Everything had changed here. His two friends left an emptiness in the forest. But Marian's absence was like an abyss swallowing up everything else.

He was only living to avenge her. He wanted to live only to avenge her. But he couldn't. Though sometimes, between nighmares where she was dying again, between dreams where she was laughing, between sobs, sometimes he could feel the anger rising.

And during those moments, he wished only one thing. Kill him. Cut off the head of that man who had taken the life of the woman he loved.

Him whom had pretended to love her, how could he?

Yes, sometimes, he was only living to kill him.

But truth was, Robin didn't want to live anymore. He couldn't. Not without her.

Under his eyes, was Locksley Village, his village. Under his eyes, was Sherwood forest, guardian of so many halcyon days. Under his eyes, was his whole life, foregone and to come.

But he could not see any of these. Robin was gazing at a future without her.

* * *

French version/ version française:

Y avait-il encore quelque chose à espérer de cette vie ?  
Robin de Locksley en doutait.  
Qu'avait-il à espérer sans elle ? Que pouvait bien lui apporter la vie, quand elle lui avait tout repris ?  
Marian.  
Il n'arrivait même plus à prononcer son nom. Peut-être que s'il le faisait, son souvenir serait moins vivant, peut-être que ça revenait à la laisser partir ? Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.  
Il avait d'abord aperçu son corps, par terre. Il n'y avait pas cru. Mais elle n'était pas morte, pas encore, et il avait cru qu'il pourrait la sauver, il avait eu foi en leur amour pour la préserver.  
Elle parlait, elle riait même, malgré cette épée plantée dans son ventre. Et elle voulait vivre. Le regard de Djaq avait été suffisant. Ils avaient tous les deux compris qu'elle ne vivrait pas. Robin avait senti son cœur se déchirer, il aurait voulu hurler.  
Puis elle avait voulu qu'il l'épouse. Avant la fin. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'un d'eux ne meure pour qu'enfin ils prononcent leurs voeux ? _Nous étions des combattants. _C'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle voulait qu'il continue à se battre, pour elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il ne pouvait pas _sans_ elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait promettre ?  
Il avait promis, mais ne pourrait pas tenir cette promesse.

_I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part._

_I, Marian, Take you, Robin, beautiful, beautiful Lord of Locksley, to be my wedded husband, I promise to love you and to cherish you, on Earth, and especially in Heaven, for now and forever, until death do us part._

Elle était belle. Elle n'avait jamais été si belle.  
_I love you, my husband._  
_I love you, my wife._  
Quand il l'avait embrassé, il avait encore cru que leur amour la sauverait.  
L'amour ne suffit pas. Il le sait aujourd'hui, mais il y a cru, un temps. Il croyait que le Bien triomphait du Mal, que l'Amour triomphait de la Mort. Mais si l'Amour avait suffit, Marian serait encore à ses côtés.  
Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Comment pouvait-elle être en train de mourir alors même qu'il serrait sa main ?  
Comment pouvait-elle mourir alors qu'ils venaient de se marier ?  
Comment pouvait-elle mourir alors qu'il l'aimait tant ?  
Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Il aurait dû pouvoir donner sa vie pour la sienne.

Il serait resté des heures à la regarder dans les yeux. A croire. Mais elle avait retiré l'épée. Elle était prête, il ne l'était pas.  
Elle avait hurlé de douleur et il aurait voulu lui voler cette douleur. Pouvait-il réellement avoir si mal alors qu'il ne saignait pas ? Son cœur ne pouvait-il vraiment pas se briser ? Sa poitrine lui faisait pourtant aussi mal que si quelque chose se brisait en lui.  
Mais Marian avait sourit. _It's better._

Il avait porté son corps, jusqu'à la tombe que ses amis avaient creusée. Il avait revu toute leur vie. Le moment où il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, le jour où il l'avait demandé en mariage, leur premier baiser, la première fois qu'il l'avait revu depuis son retour de la Terre Sainte.  
Aurait-il dû ramener son corps en Angleterre ? Certainement.  
Comment des Terres pouvaient-elles porter le nom de Sainte quand elles étaient maudites ?  
Will et Djaq étaient restés là-bas, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de leur bonheur.

Il était assis sous le grand hêtre, au sommet de la colline qui surplombait le village de Locksley. Tout avait changé ici. Ses deux compagnons laissaient un vide dans la forêt. Mais l'absence de Marian était comme un gouffre qui engloutissait tout le reste.  
Il ne vivait que pour la venger. Il avait envie de ne vivre que pour la venger. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pourtant, quelques fois, entre deux cauchemars où il la revoyait mourir, entre deux rêves où il la revoyait rire, entre deux sanglots, quelques fois il sentait venir la colère.  
Et dans ces moments, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Le tuer. Trancher la tête de l'homme qui avait ôté la vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Qu'il aime.  
Lui qui avait prétendu l'aimer, comment avait-il pu ?  
Oui, parfois, il ne vivait que pour le tuer.  
Mais la vérité, c'est que Robin ne voulait plus vivre. Il ne pouvait plus. Pas sans elle.

Sous ses yeux s'étendait le village de Locksley, son village. Sous ses yeux s'étendait la forêt de Sherwood, gardienne de tant de moments heureux. Sous ses yeux s'étendait sa vie entière, passée et à venir.  
Mais il ne voyait rien de cela. Robin comtemplait un futur sans elle.


End file.
